


do you want to?

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [41]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Kid Kizuna, Multi, this is mostly marked but kizuna is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Yusei has something he wants to try.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 2





	do you want to?

“Do you want to try it?” Yusei asked, looking at Crow earnestly. “It’s fun when Jack and me do it. We dueled for who got to ask you first.”

Crow blinked, his cheeks reddening.

“You...both want to kiss me?” he thought aloud.

“Of course! We’ve been talking about it since we first tried it. We’ve always wanted to kiss you too. Do you want to kiss us?”

Crow couldn’t react for a moment, looking like a deer in the headlights. He swallowed and nodded a lot really fast. 

“Yes, please.” he said quietly.

Yusei scooted forward in the grass and took Crow’s hands, pulling him towards him.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” he said, and leaned in to press his lips to Crow’s.

Crow didn’t know what to do, or where to look. Yusei had his eyes closed; perhaps his should be too? But then he wouldn’t be able to look at Yusei.

Yusei pulled away.

“No!” Crow protested. “I wasn’t done yet. I don’t think I did it right.”

Yusei tilted his head in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t know what to do or where to look at. It was distracting.”

Yusei laughed a little. 

“We can kiss as many times as you want to; you’ll figure it out.” he assured. “Try closing your eyes and focusing on the feeling of my lips.”

He leaned in to kiss again and Crow met him more readily this time, closing his eyes as soon as their lips met. 

Closing his eyes did help. This time, he could feel the softness of Yusei’s lips, their gentle warmth. Yusei moved his to lay numerous little kisses on Crow’s, and Crow copied him, doing it back. They didn’t part for a long time, breathing each other’s breaths and lingering on each other’s mouths. 

When they finally did, their cheeks were pink and they both burst out in giggles.

“It _is_ fun.” Crow agreed. Yusei nodded.

“It’s my favorite.” he said. “Do you want to do it again? Then we can go find Jack.”

Crow smiled.

“I’d like that.”


End file.
